


Me, Myself, and I

by Alicethebluepheonix



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Random - Freeform, Short, because why not, really short, songs/music, that one song that's stuck in your head 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethebluepheonix/pseuds/Alicethebluepheonix
Summary: Jonathan has a song stuck in his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7CTnA3dTU0

The guys had been recording content for the past two hours. They finally stop for a break because both Marcel and Tyler needed a bathroom break. Both Evan and Mini went to get snacks. Delirious honestly didn’t need a break what he did need is to get this freaking song out of his head. It was useless. The time ticked on and he found himself sing it. 

Delirious-

Oh, it's just me, myself and I  
Solo ride until I die  
Cause I got me for life  
(Got me for life, yeah)  
Oh I don't need a hand to hold  
Even when the night is cold  
I got that fire in my soul

Delirious didn’t notice that mini and Evan had come back right before he started singing. Marcel and Tyler had come in at the end of the phrase. John just wanted it out of his head so he continued unbeknownst to him, that the guys were listening.

Delirious-

And as far as I can see I just need privacy  
Plus a whole lot of tree fuck all this modesty  
I just need space to do me get a world that they're tryna see  
A stellar max flow right beside of me  
A Ferrari I'm buyin' three  
A closet of Saint Laurent, get what I want when I want  
Cause hunger is driving me, yeah  
I just need to be alone, I just need to be at home  
Understand what I'm speaking on if time is money I need a loan  
But regardless I'll always keep keepin' on  
Fuck fake friends, we don't take L's we just make M's  
While y'all follow, we just make trends  
I'm right back to work when that break ends

Delirious skipped the chorus and continued with the rap part.

Yeah, and I don't like talking to strangers  
So get the fuck off me I'm anxious  
I'm tryna be cool but I might just go ape shit  
Say fuck y'all to all of y'all faces  
It changes though now that I'm famous  
Everyone knows how this lifestyle is dangerous  
But I love it the rush is amazing  
Celebrate nightly and everyone rages  
I found how to cope with my anger  
I'm swimming in money  
Swimming in liquor my liver is muddy  
But it's all good I'm still sippin' this bubbly  
This shit is lovely, this shit ain't random, I didn't get lucky  
Made it right here cause I'm sick with it Cudi  
They all take the money for granted  
But don't want to work for now tell me, isn't it funny?

Delirious stopped feeling like something was wrong and realized his friends were back.  
Marcel-Damn! I didn’t know you could rap.  
Mini- I have to agree i totally wasn’t expecting that.  
Tyler- i wasn’t expecting it either i just went to take a piss and then BAM u suddenly have talent.  
Delirious-RUDE!  
Evan- do you always do this when we leave.  
Delirious- No. I-it was just . . .stuck in my head.  
Mini- did you get it out.  
Delirious- Well, mostly.  
Evan- you should get them stuck in your head more often, maybe next time i’ll bring my guitar.  
Mini- you would do that.  
Tyler- Can we fucking play now?  
Marcel-Yes please.  
The guys continued their recording session but that didn’t stop them from making inside jokes every few minutes, that drove Delirious up the wall.


End file.
